


No Matter What

by PistachioCuts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Loss, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: He’d protect her, no matter what.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	No Matter What

Hordak, now King of Dryl had spent hours pacing around the hospital waiting room. It had been hours since his wife, known as Queen Entrapta, had gone into labor.

“Come on, Hordak. I’m sure she’s fine, this stuff kinda takes a long time” Queen Scorpia tried her best to comfort her friend’s husband.

“Fine?! It’s been over 12 hours now and we haven’t gotten any updates!” The King hissed at the scorpion, she sighed and stood, placing a gentle claw on his shoulder.

She was just about to say something reassuring to him until an exhausted looking doctor walked into the waiting room, both perked up at his entrance.

“Well??”

The doctor looked at him with sadness in his eyes and looked down to the ground, the room grew tense.

“I’m sorry, we did everything we could. There were complications. The child made it but...the Queen-“

Hordak could no longer hear whatever the doctor was saying next, his vision blurred as he felt his world crumble around him. The last thing he remembered was falling to his knees as tears ran down his cheeks.

She was gone. His wife, his eternal light, the love of his life was gone. And it was his fault.

Everything went dark for awhile, he couldn’t remember what was happening around him. 

The next thing he knew was the sight of his child. His daughter. She looked mostly like him, but her eyes. Those damn eyes.

She had Entrapta’s eyes, they sparkled the same way Entrapta’s did. 

He couldn’t muster any more tears from crying so much but goddamn did he want to cry then, he gently gripped onto his baby girl. Holding onto her for dear life.

He had to protect her. To love and cherish her no matter what.

“It’s okay..Daddy’s here. I’ll keep you safe no matter what..”


End file.
